Can't Stay Away Mr Shields
by passionate-nights
Summary: When Darien and Serena Return for a reunion they rediscover the feelings that were there in high school, what happens when things get serious? What happenes when sailor moon and tuxedo mask come back to fight a new enemy? Rated M for later Content!
1. Meeting up

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon (wish I did) **

**School Reunion**

Serena sipped on her soda while reading the mail. "What's this?" she read the note silently "OMG I have to cal mina" she jerked the phone from the hook "mushi mushi?" a perky voice answered.

"Mina! Did you read your mail!"

"Yea I did, I'm excited, this is so cool!"

"I Know and guess what mina!"

"Let me guess…"

"WE get to go shopping!" They both exclaimed!

"let's go"

4 hours later after many dresses tried on serena picked out alight pink dress that was flowing at her hips, and mina a bright orange short skirt. "Great Sere we are going to look so hot at this reunion." Serena laughed, as she walked out of the store right into a hard chest falling to the floor (A/N it's the same in all fanfics, serena wouldn't be serena if she didn't run into to someone) "I'm sorry I wasn" she stopped her mouth open "Hey odango-sama can't you go anywhere without being a ditz?" Darien said with a smirk on his face. "Darien! You are such a jerk" she said helping herself up. "You have the nerve to run into me! Where have you been all this time Mr. Shields?" serena asked sarcasm in her voice. "I'm just here for a reunion, and I don't plan to stay after it either." He said, turning to walk away. "Wait you mean the Okinawa High Reunion?" Darien nodded "That's what were shopping for!" mina yelled "Well maybe we'll meet up there odango." He said and walked off. "Oh that guy mina, he gets me soo mad!" serena said

Two days later...

Serena was walking through the crown of people, waving as people welcomed her, but she was looking for on group... "OMG Serena there you are!" a girl with brown hair and green eyes ran toward her "Lita Oh gosh i missed you, where are the other girls?" she looked around, then a hand grabbed her shoulder "Darien! oh you scared me..." serena said blushing. Darien leaned into her ear "you look beautiful Serena" her name sounded like heaven rolling off his toungue "can we go to the gardens to talk?" Darien asked... "um y- yea sure..."

**First fanfic it'll get better, R&R i'll take and suggestions. thanks**

** -P.N**


	2. Breakfast in bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon**

**High School Reunion **

**Chapter 2**

"Darien where have you been for ten years?" Serena asked grabbing Darien's hand.

"Why does it matter Serena, we couldn't be together, so I left, our lives were so different, you were always gone, and you never wanted to ell me anything." Serena wished she could've told him all about her job as sailor moon, and saving the world. "I'm sorry Dare, but now it's different, I've become a Pediatrician, I know that's something know one would've known I'd do but it happened." Darien laughed. He placed his hands on her arms. "I've become that doctor I always dreamed of." He held her against his chest. "Darien, I want to get to know you again, should we give it another try, I promise I'll tell you everything, I'm so lonely…" she started to cry he soothed her running his fingers through her hair. "Yes… sere lets start as being friends first, let's not rush it like last time, I want to know who you are, who this beautiful goddess in front of me is." And with those words, Serena kissed him, at first he wanted to push away, but kissed her back. The kiss got deeper, until they heard someone clear their throat. "Serena I see you found a date already, why didn't you wait up for me?" Mina said winking at Darien, the couple started to blush. "Let's go have fun Mina, find the girls were ditching this place and going to a real party!" with that said Mina cheered and went to find the girls. Serena turned to face Darien "you want to come?" she asked tracing her fingers down his neck. "No I have things to catch up to in the morning, I'm wiped out from all this crap and my work, how bout this I'll meet up with you tomorrow at 10, call if you can't I'm at my apartment here." He kissed her and walked off.

"Serena Lets go!" Serena turned and ran the other direction to her friends.

Later in the morning…

Serena woke up to her alarm clock ringing '7:00' she rolled out of bed and into the shower, after an hour of getting ready she left her house at 8 "I hope Darien likes his surprise" she said as she unlocked his apartment door with the key he had given her so many years ago. She placed down her bags of food in the kitchen, and tip-toed to the bed room, there he was, sleeping "he looks like an angel" she remembered that bed from that last night she saw him.

_Flashback_

_Serena do you think your ready? Darien asked_

"_Yes Darien please, I'm in love with you, I think its time we make love..."_

_Darien leaned down to kiss her, gently on her neck, 'wow I'm about to take her virginity' he though. Then all the sudden "Darien babe where are you?" a voice from his apartment yelled, Serena sat up "Darien who is that..." Then the mysterious woman walked into Darien's room "hey babe… Darien! Who is that slut?" the woman known as beryl screamed. "Get out of here Beryl! I'm not dating you anymore! Why can't you leave me alone?" Darien yelled, Serena got up and ran out of his room, Beryl Grabbed her arm, "You know he told me he loved me last night." Serena started to cry… all she heard was Darien yelling telling her it was a lie, but it was too late she was gone…_

_End of Flashback_

She went to the kitchen and started her gourmet breakfast, she wanted to do everything to get his heart back.

Darien woke up to a wonderful smell coming form his kitchen "what the hell whos in here?" he walke out of his room, seeing serena standing there with his plate of hash-browns and eggs with bacon and pancakes. "Wow that is great serena, why" he stopped and noticed she turned a dark shade of red, then it hit him, he's been standing there the whole time in only boxers. He rushed back into his room to put on clothes, he heard his bed room door shut. "Sere what are you doing?" she was sitting on his bed, "darien I haven't changed my mind, I still want you…" she pulled Darien closer to her, and started to kiss him, laying him on the bed with her…

**Sorry its still boring, some tricky parts coming soon R&R thanks!**

**- Passionate Nights**


	3. Scouts Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM or any characters.**

**Can't Stay Away Mr. Shields...**

**Chapter 3 Sailor Scouts Return**

She pulled him down on her, burning his lips with her fiery kisses, Darien slowly pushed her away, regretting it the second he had done. "Darien, please, I want you-" he hushed her with a soft kiss. "Sere we need to slow down, we just met up again last night, please take it slow, I don't want to hurt you." he said almost pleading. Tears started to form in her eyes "Darien I thought you loved me... why can't we do this!" she stood up abruptly. Darien sat at the edge of the bed his head in his palms. "Serena Please lets start this relationship off with real love, stop getting mad about sex!" Serena grew quiet "Sere..." he grabbed her hand to pull her down on the bed with her."Let's take this slow, promise me..." she wiped her eyes and smiled "Promise, you arrogant jerk..." he laughed and they went on to eat their meal.

"Serena where are you!" a very impatient raye yelled, she had returned because of bad vibes in this city. She picked up her communicator, which had long been abused over the years; there hasn't been any evil since the Cardians and the doom tree. 'BEEP BEEP' Serena's communicator went off, "Oh god its so late who is calling at hmm what... 3 IN THE MORNING!" she reached over and picked up her phone "Mushi mushi..." the beeping was still going off, she realized that it wasn't coming from her phone she went into her closet and took out a box, it had her broach, and all her Sailor moon weapons, and there was her communicator blinking Sailor Mars face."What Rei!" she yelled, "Serena this maybe a surprise but there's a new enemy, its attacking people at a night club down town, the um.. High Cloud Club!" Serena couldn't believe it, a new evil after all this time, "I'll be right there Raye!" she clicked a button and grabbed her broach, 'its time to use you again, so long to the normal life...' she thought, she stood up and repeated "Moon eternal power make-up" a number of colors cascaded down on her, she stood in a sailor uniform with wings. "It's nice to see you again Sailor Moon…" she whispered and leaped out the window.

Quick Sailor Moon Attack, Sailor Mercury yelled with a wave of her wand the deformed monster in front of her was gone, all that there was in its place was a blood red feather, all the sudden Sailor moon collapsed. She was quickly caught by a man in a tuxedo, "Tuxedo, it's been a while…" and she fell unconscious…..

Serena woke up, on her bed, with a bandage around her waist. All she could remember was the monster and tuxedo mask. She looked at her clock, "7:30 huh, I guess since I'm up I'll go for a walk." She walked over to her dresser pulled on some pants. While she was walking she decided to go stop by Darien's, she stopped in front of his and was about to walk in but realized she should knock. She knocked 2 times and waited, then she unlocked the door and went in, it was dark in the room, but on the couch she saw a figure, she stepped closer, and gasped, on the couch was an exhausted man in a tuxedo, with a mask on….

**More To Come Keep R&R Thanks for the good reviews!**

**-Passionate nights**


	4. Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM for the 4th time!**

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

She couldn't believe her eyes, 'Darien is tuxedo mask' she thought, she turned and ran out the door before Darien could know. Later in the week, Darien got a phone call, he picked up the phone "Mushi Mushi" he asked "Hello is this Mr. Shields?" she asked with a bit of sexuality in it.

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Ms. Um… Kino I am your new neighbor, and I just got some heavy boxes over here, can you help me…?" she asked

"Sure"

"Okay the door is open."

Darien hung up the phone "She sounded hot!" He said

He rushed over there, as soon as he opened the door he saw a tall slender goddess, her back was turned to him but her long blonde hair with wavy locks touched the floor, her legs were skinny and yet so muscular, he saw her form and thought she was perfect. He cleared his throat to let her know he was there, she turned around, and Darien stood there with his mouth open, "Serena! What are you doing here!" Darien yelled "Hi Darien, I'm your new neighbor, Ms. TsuKINO!"

**Sorry this is so short, but its better to have a short chapter than a long chapter and run out of ideas, and you can't blame me, this is the second chapter I posted today, should I bring beryl in the picture now? We'll see and TY for making me a fav. And posting me on an alert list, this is great!**

**- Passionate Nights**


	5. Lunch, A Whore, and a Secret

**D/C: I DO NOT OWN SM OR ANY CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Lunch, a whore, and a secret.**

**Just a question… Don't you the when people leave you hanging at the best moments, or never update… it sucks!**

"Hey Darien, What a surprise!" She said, he was so happy in a way and yet disappointed, this meant there would be a lot of nights where he would be knocking on her door for some relief, "Serena I need to talk to you…" he said, she turned with that smile on her face "No Darien, I will not sleep with you, like you said we need to restart our relationship, now if you don't mind help me unpack, I have to work in the morning…"

"There you go sweet heart." Serena just finished giving a shot to a little boy, holding on to his mother for dear life, "Do you want a lollipop?" the boy smiled and wiggled his fat fingers toward the lollipop. After the boy left she settled herself into a chair, she still couldn't get over the fact that Darien was Tuxedo Mask, what if another attack came, how would she react to him? Would she have to tell him she knows, oh god if she did that would she have to tell him who she is? All these thoughts going through her head was making her dizzy, then the phone rang, she answered "hello" "Ms. Tsukino there is a Mr. Darien Shields on the line." She sighed "Go ahead Bonnie…" She heard a click, "Hello Serena?"

"Yes Darien…" she tried to put a little impatience in her tone

"Are you on your lunch break? I was thinking we can meet for lunch at the Green Shirt Café?" (A/N I'm wearing a green shirt… how cheesy)

"Uh sure ok see you in five?"

"YES… I mean yeah."

Two min. later she was there, she was too excited to see him, she took a seat by the window, and she smiled when she saw the gorgeous Tux… Darien walk in, he sat in front of her. "Hey Sere." He kissed her cheek. Of course she couldn't help but blush.

During their lunch she got curious, "Darien how many women have you slept with?" he groaned… "Does it matter…?" she smile "I would feel better if you told me." He looked nervous "well you see I um err… I-have-never-had-sex!" he said too fast but Serena caught every word. "WHAT! REALLY! What about Beryl?" she asked grabbing his hand "She tried to force herself on me, that's why I was so upset you left that one time, it was a lie." She started to cry "You mean Darien I me Serena Tsukino was going to be YOU Mr. Darien Shields hottest guy around, FIRST! Oh wow!" she was so happy she could cry. Darien nodded. A hand touched Darien's shoulder; he turned to see the fiery red head that was what we would call a whore. "Hi Darien, I didn't know you were in town!" She bent down and kissed Darien on the cheek, then gave Serena a dirty look "Hey whenever you want to be with a real woman give me a call." She handed him a card and left. "That bitch I should fuck her up for touching my man!" Serena said standing up with a fist out. "Your man… Since when am I your man…?" Darien laughed all the sudden a blast of fire came out of the building across the street, out of the smoke came a demented looking monster (trying to be original) "Serena lets go." Darien grabbed her arm and ran out of the café. In the cloud of dust someone ran into them forcing Serena to let go of Darien's Hand. She knew he was going to transform so she ducked into an alley and Transformed herself. When she emerged she saw 'her man' fighting this monster. "Tuxedo Mask let me take care of him." And with a nod he backed off "Eternal Starlight Honeymoon therapy kiss" (I think) and the monster was gone, all that remained was a blood red feather.

"Good Job Sailor moon, we will meet again." But before he could jump off Sailor Moon touched his arm lightly. "Wait Tuxedo, wait Darien…"

**Oh my god I left you with a cliff hanger, I hate myself, don't be mad though, I'm going to post 2 Chapters tomorrow at least! R&R, and Sailor Moon, and Tux's Passionate night will come soon enough… just wait.**

**-Passionate Nights**


	6. Caught In Bed

**D/C: Do not own SM.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Revealed in bed**

Tuxedo Mask just stood, "Wait Darien…" Sailor moon repeated. "How do you know who I am?" He grabbed her by her arms hard. "I know a lot about you and now's the time to tell you that… that I love you, I have loved you this whole time!" Sailor moon put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He wanted to pull away but he had always dreamed about this. "Can we go somewhere private please…" she whispered begging to him. He took her hand they were gone. Moments later they were in his apartment, clothes laying everywhere, it was too dark to see who sailor moon really was. "Please Darien, don't take it slow, I want you." Her tone was demanding. He was at her entrance, waiting but then she bucked into him, gasping in pain. Darien held her, telling her it's all good from now on. Together they were joined, but he couldn't take it, he started to move fast, making her moan his name. With his name rolling off this mysterious girls tongue, he let it go, spilling his seed in her. She leaned into him, as her own orgasm rippled through her body. "Darien…" a very exhausted sailor moon rested on his chest, and drifted to sleep. He stroked her hair lightly; it felt like velvet in his hands. "Who are you sailor moon?" he whispered into her ear. She mumbled but he didn't quite get it, he rolled on his side and put his arm around her. Finally maybe he will get some good sleep.

The sun was beaming through the window, Serena opened her eyes, "oh someone put the sun away!" she moaned and stretched. She placed her hand on the opposite side of the bed. Darien wasn't there. She heard pounding on the door next door, her apartment. "He must be looking for me…" Darien ran back into the room, she quickly hid her face from him. "Look Sailor Moon, this girl… um, she's really important to me and she disappeared yesterday right when the attack happened. I need to find her please understand, this was no fling, But I'm in love with Serena!" he stepped closer to the bed. "She's okay Darien." She played with her hair.

"How do you know?" he asked

"She is safe, she spent the night with the man she loves, she slept in his arms…" she got quietly.

"Serena is in love with you too." Darien had a look of sadness in his eyes… then anger

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?" he yelled, out of anger he grabbed her arm and made her face him. Immediately he recognized the cerulean blue eyes staring at him. He has found who Sailor Moon Really is.

"I am in love with you too Darien…"

**Sorry I have to make another cliffy, but you know cliffy's make you want come back and want to read more so R&R thanks to everyone who left a review!**


	7. Feeling Like Sh

**Disclaimer: Do not own SM/TM/ST/DS/Beryl (even though beryl should die! oh new idea!)**

Chapter 7 feeling like Sh

Darien stared into Serena's cerulean eyes. "What… Serena YOU ARE sailor moon?" she nodded he got up and threw her a big t shirt "Get dressed, I want you to leave, I know what your plan was, to use sailor moon to get to me… oh my god Serena just leave!" she quickly put on the shirt and ran to her apartment crying. "Why Darien… you told me you loved me and wanted to be with me… I am so confused." She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Darien sat in his room… "She used me didn't she… no she couldn't have she was sailor moon, why didn't she tell me… I didn't tell her I was Tuxedo Mask…" he was cut off of his thoughts, he heard crying, Serena crying. He sat there and listened to the girl who he had just took her virginity, fell in love with over the years and even considered her to be the one. And now he hurt her, in the worst way, accused her of using him, when she didn't and pretty much implied he regretted making love to her. "I should make this right." He got up but sat down again. "Maybe she doesn't want to see me… I know I wouldn't if that was me." We walked into his kitchen and poured a hot cup of coffee, there was a knock at the door, 'Might be Serena!' he thought as he raced to open the door.

"Hey Ser…" he stopped, all the sudden he felt like slamming the door on this bitch "Hello Darien, are you alone?" Beryl asked "Because I could help you out." she said sticking her finger in her mouth. Now Darien felt like slamming her face into his door. "Go away, you demented Bitch!" he said about to close the door. She stuck her foot in, "Remember Darien, I can be very convincing, and I bet your little slut of a girlfriend would love to her stories!" with that she left.

As soon as Darien sat down to enjoy his cup of coffee there was another knock at his door. "Damn it Beryl." He opened the door "Look you Bitch…" he looked up at Serena, "Oh I'm Sorry Serena, Beryl was here trying…" Serena put her finger to his lip. "We need to talk Darien."


	8. Kick her ass

Chapter8: Kick her ass!

"Darien, maybe your right, we shouldn't rush this, I mean we just found out who we were…" he was listening at first but started to get lost in his thoughts. 'She hates me, she wants nothing to do with me anymore… I truly love her…' he snapped back, watching Serena leave, "Serena where are you going?" she stopped but didn't look back, "I don't know, but I just realized you don't want to be with me. It's ok I've grown up, I won't cry over you no more." With that she left. Darien just sat there and cried. "Damn it I'm stupid! Serena wait!" he ran to the elevator, he could see she was almost to the lobby, he ran down the stairs as fast as he can, skipping 3 stairs at a time. He arrived in the lobby to see Serena walking out the doors. Darien stopped when he saw a familiar Red head approach her. He moved closer to hear.

"What the Hell are you doing with my man, you whore?" beryl spat.

"Which man? You have so many! I mean It's you Beryl. A celebrity! Can I have your autograph, OMG the biggest slut in the city here to see me" Serena knew she was being bitchy but she didn't care, she was to hurt inside to care what beryl had to say.

"You little bitch! I'm going to fuck you up!" Beryl moving to slap Serena but Serena moved, making Beryl miss and almost fall.

"Oh god your so damn bulimic, you bony slut. My little cousin could kick your ass. Now if you don't mind I have things to do." Serena turned on her heel and started to walk

'Yea go Sere, oh yes she's my dream!' Suddenly Beryl grabbed Serena's hair. Serena turned and Punched her right in the face. (A/n YES!) Beryl fell to the ground holding her nose, "You bitch I'll get you later." Serena smiled but faded when Darien walked out to her. She looked to the ground. Darien took her into an embrace. He started to laugh. "Thank you so much Serena. I've been waiting forever for someone to humiliate that bitch." She smiled "Serena I'm sorry, I was in shock, I mean you were sailor moon the whole time!" She was looking at him now, "What I'm trying to say is I love you, and I'm sorry." She backed up from him, "I have something to say…"


End file.
